


Coffee Shop Love

by kaelasu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Coffee, Couple, F/M, Happy, Love, angers, flannel, pretty sure reader could be a winchester if she tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelasu/pseuds/kaelasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce actually totally digs the reader, but the reader is oblivious. Fluffy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Please leave comments, bookmarks, and kudos.

   The days in SHIELD's lab were strenuous and boring, blending together into a mixture of feelings and tastes and sounds. Nothing stood out as I stepped in, unbuttoning my hand-me-down-way-too-big flannel shirt, leaving it open to allow some cool air on my skin. Tony was working in the corner on some small device, grunting in frustration every so often just to inform me it wasn’t going well. Tony and I got along nicely. He and I bonded when he used his amazing people reading skills to deduct I wasn’t really the quiet, nerdy girl. I had a bit of a wild side that frankly scared me.

   At around 10:05 am every day, a sense of clarity washed through the abstract painting that is my work life. Doctor Banner walked into the room, smiling at me brightly as if he knows that I am thinking about him.

   “Hey (Y/N).” I smiled back and felt heat rush across my cheeks.

   “Hello Bruce.” He walks to his station setting down his coat and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over, bit his lip, and looked back in front of him.

   “Coffee?”  I placed a research book on my desk and looked up to meet Bruce’s expecting eyes. 

   “Did you ask me something?” I said quietly. He nodded and chuckled.

   “I don’t know about you, but I’m beat. I was wondering if you’d like to get some coffee. With me.” I smiled and nodded.

   “That would actually be lovely.” Bruce had made a habit of taking me to do something small every week for the past 5 or so months. Whether it was coffee or lunch, it always made me smile and fall a little bit harder. Today he was wearing a purple button up and a pair of slacks. We were almost to the lounge inside the helicarrier when Bruce uncharacteristically grabbed my hand, twining our fingers together. He hummed happily and opened the door, trailing in behind me.

   The smell of coffee beans washed over me in a tidal wave, taking away any other scents. Bruce let go of my hand to gesture to a vacant table and headed to the coffee machine, making our regular drinks. They were ready quickly and Bruce rushed over, setting the steaming brew in front of me. He rested his hand on the table, brushing his thumb over mine.

   “(Y/N),” Bruce said with a smile I could hear.

   “Bruce,” I said in a mocking tone, smiling in return. He chuckled and took a sip of his black coffee that mirrored mine, eyes never leaving mine.

   “(Y/N), um, I think I may be in love with you.” I blushed and felt my eyes widen.

   “Really?” I said, my voice shaking with joy. I took a breath and braved a look at him. “I mean...Really?” He nodded.

   “I just wanted to be sure until I told you. I’m a bit old fashioned I guess.”

   I leaned forward towards his ear, so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck.

   “What if I told you that I’m in love with you too?” He smiled and kissed my cheek.

   “Then you would make me a very happy man and I may or may not kiss you in this dingy lounge.” I giggled and leaned back.

   “Well, if that’s the deal, then I’m in love with you, Bruce Banner.” He instantly leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to mine, chuckling lightly.

   “I hope you don’t mind this,” he mumbled. I smiled and let out a happy hum.

   “Definitely not.” We separated quickly as Tony walked in with a smirk.

   “About god damn time you two.”


End file.
